The Package
by FeetsWiththeBeat
Summary: A fic written by my little brother. Gerald gets a surprising package. Warning: Contains EXTREME torture and gore. We don't own South Park


Gerald heard his doorbell ring and he straightened his tie before going down to answer it. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a large package sitting on the porch.

"I wonder what this could be." Gerald muttered to himself before picking up the package, it felt surprisingly light for its size. Gerald sat the package on the table and opened it, on top of a bunch of bubble wrap and a grey tarp was a video tape. Gerald looked at the tape with confusion for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and popping it into the VCR. Gerald grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat down in his easy chair to enjoy the film, he thought it was odd how the characters were wearing masks but he decided to ignore that little factor and enjoy the film.

_In a dimly lit room, a small boy of about ten years of age was sitting tied to a chair wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers and a pig mask over his head. An older man then walked up wearing a pair of jeans with a red plaid button down shirt; he was wearing a horse mask. _

_Without saying a word, the man walked up to the little boy and grabbed his hands harshly, then, he started pulling out the boy's finger nails one by one and he laughed every time he screamed. _

Gerald paused the film for a minute, what kind of depraved psycho would send something like this to him? He thought about taking the tape out and smashing it or sending it back to wherever it had come from but curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the play button yet again.

_The boy's agony didn't end there though, the man then got a pair of pliers and began to yank out the boy's teeth, the boy's mouth was gushing blood and he was crying and pleading for the man to stop but the man just laughed. _

Gerald was relieved when the man left the room, maybe he was done with the boy; maybe the boy would be rescued. His hopes were soon smashed when the video showed the man re-entering the room with a pan of water.

_The man poured the pan of water onto the boy's skin which caused it to turn scarlet and start to bubble up in places. The boy's screams were near deafening when the man started to pull little strips of his skin off. Pretty soon, the boy's right arm was nothing but bone and yet somehow he was still alive. _

Gerald gulped and paused the video yet again, he had no idea why he couldn't stop watching this film, he had no idea why he felt so concerned about the safety of the boy, after all, this was just a film right? Gerald pushed the play button yet again, he knew he'd have to pause it less if he wanted to finish it before Shelia or the kids got home.

_With a grunt, the man sliced open the boy's abdomen and started slowly pulling out his intestines; the boy was screaming in pain and gasping for breath. Then, the man cut out part of the boy's intestines and wrapped it tightly around the boy's neck. The boy's face started to turn blue as the man strangled him and before long he was dead, his torture was finally over. _

_The man then faced this camera and pulled of his mask._

Gerald gasped in shock when he saw who it was; it was his old best friend Stuart McCormick.

"_All these years you thought you were better than me, you always had to rub it in my face how much better you were than me. Do you have any idea how bad it hurt when you were too ashamed to tell your smart rich friends that you were friends with a poor guy like me? You were my best friend, I loved you like a brother, I was in love with Shelia you know, but you had to go and take her from me too like you did everything else. Look in the box, under the tarp; you will soon know how it feels when someone takes away something from you."_

The screen went dark and Gerald gulped, he couldn't believe he had just seen his old best friend murder a kid in cold blood. He then took a deep breath and walked over to the box. What he saw when he looked under the tarp caused him to fall to his knees and he started crying and vomiting furiously. In the package, was the cut up remainders of his oldest son. Kyle had been the boy in the video.


End file.
